Girls of the Fallen Rain
by Ying and Yang twins
Summary: Water continues to flow right? So when it washes the lives of the Sohma family and brings them three new poeple in exchange for one how will they react to the new girls? Yet these are no ordainary girls, as the sohmas will soon find out.
1. Water that cleans

Yang-chan: Our first Fruit Basket fic! YAY!

Ying-chan:YAY! opens bottle of sake A toast!

Yang-chan: We're too young Ying.

Ying-chan: Oh yea sweatdrop forgot about that. pause Anyway..

Yang-chan: Please read and review! I will give you my undying love!

Ying-chan: I heard that before, but where?

Yang-chan: wolf ears pop out and flatten against her head Really?!

Ying-chan: start the story, it will come to me soon.

Yang-chan: We don't own Fruit Basket, or do we? Hm...

"..." Talking

scene change

_italics _thoughts

_**Girls of the Fallen Rain**_

"Sometimes, a gentle rain can wash away the most valuable thing from us..."

It was raining that day, when two family's lives were washed clean. Innocent souls were taken and brought.

"FLOOD! FLOOD!" cried the watch tower.

Everyone panicked as they tried to escape, yet it was in vain. The raging waters poured through the streets, wiping out the town. Two teen looking girls clung to each other as the waters engulfed them. Together they struggled to stay afloat.

"If we stay together maybe we won't die!"

They were swept away, their home now lay in ruins. With one last fleeting look at their home, both girls were lost in a sea of black.

* * *

"It's still raining. Damn, I didn't bring my umbrella." Kyou Sohma slammed his fist on his desk. "I hate it when it rains."

"Baka Neko! It's you own damn fault that you didn't bring it" Yuki Sohma pointed out as he finished gathering his things.

"Kyou-kun? Yuki-kun? Are you ready to leave?" Tohru popped her head into the classroom. She had just finished talking to Hana-chan and Uo-chan.

"Honda-san, yes we are ready. At least I am."

"Damn Rat!" Kyou dragged himself out the door.

The soft rain thudded against their umbrellas, Yuki and Kyou shared one, mush to their dislike, and Tohru had one to herself.

"Oh!" Tohru stopped in her tracks. "Yuki-kun? Kyou-kun? Could you both wait here? I left a few notes I need at school."

"Yes, Honda-san."

"Whatever..."

"Great! Be back in a minuet!" The rain was starting to pour harder, it was hard to see very far.

Tohru ran as fast as she could, she didn't want Yuki or Kyou to wait too long. As she was crossing the streets, Tohru was caught in the headlights of a car. Her screams mixed with the screeching of breaks filled the air. It was followed by the sound of a body making impact with a car.

"TOHRU!"

"HONDA-SAN!"

Yuki let the umbrella drop as he and Kyou raced to find out what happened. Their clothes were soaked, and the wind beat against their cold skin, but they didn't mind. They need to see what happened.

There, in the street lay the broken body of Tohru Honda. Her blood mixed with the water making the streets run red. The man driving the car stepped out.

"OH GOD! She just appeared out of nowhere! I didn't see her till it was too late!"

Yuki and Kyou just stared at the scene before them. The color drained from their faces. They walked as if they were in a dream.

"No, Honda-san, wake up! Open those eyes of yours!"

"Tohru, it's me Kyou. Get up like you always do." Both boys kneeled over her, hoping this was a dream. How badly they wanted to embrace her, to hold her close to them, to keep her warm and safe from the world. But the curse wouldn't let them. No, the moment they'd hug her they would transform. They were helpless. Completely useless. Useless, it struck them, with a force they could not bear.

"The ambulance will be here any second! Look here it comes! Oh god! What have I done?!" A crowd had gathered by now, they parted to let the medical team in.

"What happened?" asked the head Medic.

"I didn't see her till she was in my light! By them it was too late. I..." The man broke down .

"Could both of you move please?" A stretcher was produced and Tohru was placed on it. Kyou and Yuki climbed in after them. The ambulance pulled forward and began the race against time.

"Her vital signs are dropping!"

"Get her on an IV!"  
"She lost a lot of blood, we need a transfusion."

The Paramedic scrambled to keep her steady. _Don't die! Just don't die! _Both boys thought. _Don't leave us now! _They approached the hospital when Tohru started to flat line.

"Move out of the way!" one Medic pushed Yuki down. "CLEAR!"

Everything slowed down for both Yuki and Kyou. They only heard the sound of Tohru's heart failing. BEEEEEEEEEEEEEPPPPPPPPP!!!!

"Time of death, 5:09 in the afternoon." They pulled up to the hospital. "She's gone."

"NO! We don't believe it! Tohru!" They watched as her lifeless body was taken into the hospital. The rain poured, as if mourning for the dead angel.

* * *

"She's what?!" Shigure gripped the edge of the table.

"She's gone. Dead. A car hit her." Yuki voice was quivering. "Her body's at the hospital. She's really gone.." He broke down into tears.

"Our little flower, dead..." Shigure hung up the phone.

When the news reached all ears, everyone gathered at Shigure's home.

"Please tell me it's a lie!" Momiji was having fits.

"No. She's dead. The funeral is going to be held tomorrow." Kyou breathed.

Everyone remained quiet. They were aware of how lonely it had gotten.

"Meet here tomorrow at 6 am sharp!" Shigure left the room. Everyone nodded and left. Sleep was something very far from everyone's mind.

So Tohru Honda died and everyone gathered to say good bye to their beloved friend. The road to heaven is one not many want others to cross just yet, but her time came. They could only smile weakly as they thought of Tohru reuniting with her mother. The thought gave them little comfort, but it was a comfort of a sort. And so they began a new life, one without Tohru Honda. But waters keep flowing and soon, new blossoms will bloom.

Yang-chan: What do you guys think?

Ying-chan: It's only the beginning.

Yang-chan: Yep, so review. If not, you will be head responsible for the death of Tohru Honda! MAY YOU NEVER REST IN PEACE!!!

Ying-chan: eating candy while watching Yang flip out Yang, you never stop being so dramatic do you? You killed her, Yang. It was you.

Yang-chan: So? Now to go plot someone else death. insert evil laughter here

Ying-chan: Let me help!

Review please!


	2. Water that brings

Yang-chan: Zzzzz...

Ying-chan: She's asleep again! Does that woman ever go to bed on time?

Yang-chan: (turns over onto her side) Yes, I would like fires with that...

Ying-chan: Food... she's dreaming about food?! Makes sense, I think. (sweatdrop) Uh, I don't think a pillow should be munched on right? Anyway, thanks to everyone that reviewed.

Yang-chan: (drools) mmm... food...(mumbles something)

Ying-chan: Ignore her. Anyway to answer Lady Tetsu-Maru-san but this story is already written out, so PLEASE DON'T HURT ME! Yang-chan is able to take all the hits just not me! (holds up the sleeping Yang) By the way Lady Tetsu-Maru-san, and anyone else, Yang is writing her own Fruit Basket fic and needs help with naming some of the new characters so wait neh? On with the story!

Yang-chan: (still sleeping) No! Don't take him!

* * *

_**Girls of the fallen Rain ch.2**_

It has been two weeks, or one? They lost count; they lost the will to keep track of the passing days. The wave of loss still washed over them. Even after all this while. God, what was a while for them? This hell that they lived in now, it was life. But, time moves and the waters will come again.

The moon was full and shining as everyone took the trail to Shii-chan's house, where everyone gathered after visiting HER grave, they would arrive to a lonely house with no cheer and no life. She was their life.

Kyou and Hatsuharu trailed behind everyone else, lost in their own thoughts. Suddenly for a second a faint glow to Kyou's left caught his eyes, his cat instincts turned on as he followed it. Haru, taking notice of this, turned around and puzzled followed Kyou.

"What's the big idea?! We need to go to Sensei's house." Haru yelled at Kyou, but Kyou stared straight ahead, not noticing that he had yelled at him. Haru walked up to him and shouted in his ear "let's go to sensei's house!" Kyou still didn't move a limb. Finally Haru, fed up with Kyou turned to see what had caught the Neko's attention. Two teenaged girls lay half submerged in the deep river that ran across the Sohma property, their clothes were not of that area, it was like they stepped out of a history book about American Medieval times, the clothes were torn and damp as if they survived a deadly battle. There was no color in their face, only the deadly color of white. They hands were ground into the earth, that was the only thing that kept them from being swept off, and their faces were covered in thick patches of mud. Both boys just stared in shock as they took in the sight. Kyou, being the first to recover his sense, ran to the girls and put a hand to their face to see if they were both breathing.

"HELL! Their burning up!" (The time with Tohru-san had opened their hearts to others, which was a good thing.) "Haru we need to help them." Haru now snapping out of his little daze nodded, "I can transform and with a little help from you we can carry them to Sensei's house and Hatori can look at them." Haru walked to one of the girls, one with pick hair, and embraced her.(Yes, they changed so much that now they were willing to help total strangers.) Yet the normal POOF never came, there was Haru still embracing the girl. Both were taken aback from the fact that this one girl didn't affect Haru. He turned to the blur haired one and the same thing happened when he embraced her. Who were these girls as to not affect them? "What the hell?" Haru stared at the blue haired girl. Kyou at this point didn't care. "Just get her out of the water, who knows how long they've been here!" He gathered the pink haired girl into his arm like a little rag doll and ran towards the house. Haru did the same. They both raced against the little time they had before Haotri would depart from Shigure's house

Kicking the sliding door down both boys skidded into the living room. Everyone was enjoying a nice cup of tea, courtesy of Ayame, when they came in. Everyone dropped their cups in surprise, their eyes widen. "Hatori...Hatori.." Kyou panted. "Hatori, these girls," breathed Haru, "they need you medical help. We found them in the river, it looks like they were swept off and ended up here." Both boys fell to their knees; the girls slumped back in their arms. Hatori stood up calmly and walked to the two boys. He kneeled down to check the girls; he too pulled his hand back at the intensity of their fevers. "Shigure!" He turned around, "Grab some blankets, and get cool water. See if you can also find some of Tohru's clothes, we need to get them out of these wet clothes. Everyone else set up the guest room for these two girls, NOW!" Still surprised by these tow girls, everyone scrambled about getting ready to let these girls live.

"They're in bad shape. They must have been struggling between life and death for about a week. We'll need to bring down their fever, after that it's their fight." Hatori slid the door shut behind him as he let out a sigh. To have some one else's death on their mind would only break them beyond repair. All pairs of eyes were upon the door. These girls, who were they and where did they come from?

Kyou let out a sigh and stood up, "We'll probably need to keep an eye on them the whole night right? I'll take the first hour."

"I will to! I'll help you Kyou-kun!" Kagura clung to Kyou's arm. "I'll keep you company."

"Stop it!"

"What did you mean stop it!?" Kagura hit Kyou sending him across the room.

"Settle down, we'll never help them if we argue." Hatori gave them a warning look, "Leave the door open incase they wake up, I want to check them if they do.

"I'll take the next hour." Haru added.

"Me after Haru" Momiji raised his hand. So all the hours were taken care of.

"I have a question; will they be okay if they make it through the night?" Momiji peered into the room that held the girls.

"I can only hope they do. Sometimes, not matter if they make it through a night, some people will never wake up." Hatori looked out the window as he said this.

The night was a long one. They all took turns cooling their fever. The girls would toss slightly, as if they dreamed a nightmare that they wished would vanish. Slowly, the fever came down and one by one the Sohmas were falling asleep, dreaming of the first time they met Tohru and how the girls reminded them of her. It was only Kyou and Haru, the rescuers, that stayed up, but no matter the kind of training you do or how strong you are, sleep will always come for you like death. Sleep did come for them, as the sky lightened outside all the Sohmas had but just wish they wanted, for the girls to live. Hopefully, death would not come claim these two weak, sleeping figures. And hopefully they would have a peace at last. _Please don't die on us, live, because you have all the right to. _

* * *

Ying-chan: (yawn) watching Yang sleep and mentioning sleep in this chapter of the story... I feel sleepy... 

Yang-chan: (in a daze cuz she just woke up) this episode was (yawn) brought to you by the letter Z and the word sleep.

Ying-chan: Hey, yang?

Yang-chan: What?

Ying-chan: What did you dream about (getting ready to point and laugh)

Yang-chan: Tohru's death...French fries, a bagel, orange juice, I think some ice cream... it was all (yawn) the same dream why?

Ying-chan: (sweatdrop) the same dream?

Yang-chan: Going back to sleep so I can be awake for next chapter, night everyone...read... (Falls to ground asleep)

Ying-chan: and review. God, how those she fall asleep on a rock? How those she even sleep anywhere? So yeah, thanks for reading Girls of the fallen rain.Sorry about the shortness. Peace out! (makes the peace sign with one hand)


	3. Water that changes

Yang-chan: Sorry about the long wait! I sorta was working on another one of our fics.

Ying-chan: And you were sleeping…

Yang-chan: That too… (Laughs sheepishly)

Ying-chan: (rolls her eyes) Anyway, Here is Chapter three of Girls of the Fallen Rain.

Yang-chan: I'm real sorry! (bow) Don't kill me!

_**Girls of the fallen Rain**_

The sun rose steadily into the sky. The sunlight crept into the Sohma house were everyone was sprawled about from the previous night. One of the two girls stirred and sat up. She looked around at her strange surroundings. She spotted Kyou and amused with his orange hair she crawled over to him. She poked him in the eye.

"What the hell?!" Kyou shouted as he jumped up and stared at the girl. "You're up." She sat up and looked at him. With a movement she was at the door, holding it open.

"Hey! Wait!" Haru at this time, had woken up. He looked around and saw that there was an empty bed and Kyou was gone. He got up and opened the door. Everyone had just woken up and were staring at the girl who was sitting at the back open door.

"What are you doing?" Haru asked as he stood by her. He looked down at her and she continued to stare ahead. She turned and looked up at him. "Petti!" she answered with a smile.

"Petti?!" There came an echo and once again the bedroom door opened. The other girl had woken up and she looked at Shigure who was holding a roll of Aluminum foil. Why? Because he was Shigure. She yelled out, "SHUGI!" and leapt over everyone and landed on Shigure. "Shugi!" The other girl landed on Shigure also, both began to snuggle up to him. "Shugi!" Both purred happily. Everyone else just stared and a giant sweatdrop formed on their head.

"My god! What next?" Mumbled Yuki.

"I knew I was still a stud!" Shigure put his arm around both girls. "Lets go to my room, we'll finish up there…"

"Not in this life time." Haru took the Aluminum foil that Shigure was using and whacked him with it. He walked away but didn't get far.

"Shugi!" The girls let go of Shigure and pounced on Haru.

"GIRLS! Wait! What about me?" Shigure got up off the floor. "Am I not manly enough for you?"

"No, you Baka Inu!" Both Yuki and Kyou yelled.

"They like shiny things." Momiji exclaimed. Both girls were trying to get close to the shiny Aluminum foil.

"If that's the case get them off me!" Haru struggled to breathe. Shigure got an idea, he ran into the kitchen and came out with some cooking utensils. "Come on girls!"

"Now, now Shigure! Don't be getting girls like that!" Ayame scolded him. "Besides, they'll need proper guidance!" He put his hands on their shoulders. Both girls looked at him with a confused look. "I have some new dressed that was to be Tohru's but…"

Everyone faces fell. Both girls looked puzzled. They looked at each other not sure what to do.

"Ra Uoh Odaka?" The looked concerned.

"Oh' Don't worry about us." Yuki smiled. "Yes, now that I remember, what are your names?"

"N-na-name?"

"Yes, what do you call yourself?"

One of the girls, the one with the pink hair, pointed to her self. "Kalla."

"Kalla?"

"Esh!" Kalla then pointed to the blue haired girl, "Mika."

"Mika?"

"Esh!"

"I'm sorry if we worried you. Come let's get you into my new dress." Ayame grabbed Kalla and Mika by their wrist and led them into a empty room.

"Do you think it was okay to let them go with Ayame?" Momiji asked

"Don't worry. He won't do anything." Shigure replied.

"How do you know?" Kyou sneered.

"You're too young to understand."

"Sure."

"Shigure!!" Came Ayame's voice. "Could you get my needle and thread? I need to loosen and tighten in a few places."

Shigure grabbed the needle and thread. He was hoping to help out.

"Ayame, do you need any help?" He slid open the door. Ayame threw a towel over his head.

"Thank you Shigure, but you know won't win them over this way. Now out!" Ayame kicked him out and closed the door.

"Well, so much to that plan. I guess I could see them some other way." Shigure sat down and thought deeply.

"We should ask them to stay." Momiji said.

"Yes, but they don't speak our language." Hatori pointed out.

"Oh."

"That may be true, but I think they can understand us, somehow." Yuki pondered over this. A few moments of silence passed.

"Everyone!" Ayame stepped out and clapped his hands together. "I've finished!" Both girls stepped out.

"Oue li dress!" Kalla said as she stepped out.

"Dress petti!" Mika said playing with the long skirt. "Shi ouh, Ieiso-san!"

"Daru uoh pie!" Kalla said ripping her long skirt to just above her knees.

"Kalla! Ouh shika de tai!" Mika put her hands on her hips as she scolded Kalla.

"Oue li dress!"

"Suo? Plika! Weh!"

"Oue!"

Just as Mika was about to get Kalla to apologize, she spotted a firefly.

"Shugi!" She cried.

"Shugi?" Kalla turned around and looked .

Shugi!" They walked out the door.

"Hey!" Kyou yelled. Kalla and Mika began to gather speed. "Petti! Shugi!" They reached the edge of the woods and stood still. Then, they ran. Kyou chased after them.

"Wait you two! It's dangerous out there!" Haru and Kyou ran after the two girls.

"Kalla!"

"Mika!"

Everyone tried to look for the girls. Yet they couldn't find them.

" We still need to look for them." Haru was trying to see but the thick tress blocked out the sunlight.

"We have mils of land!" Shigure yelled. " It could take weeks to find them. We need to hope that they don't end up hurt."

Everyone agreed. It was late, they were tired and hungry, so they headed home. Shigure, Yuki and Kyou saw everyone off.

"So what are we going to do about dinner?" Kyou asked.

"Take out, just like before our flower was given to us." Shigure sighed. He picked up the phone and dialed.

"Call me when dinner gets here." Kyou slid open the door and climbed up to the roof.

"I'll be in my room." Yuki stood and walked off as Shigure hung up.

"Oh, Tohru. Look at the two broken hearts. You left us too soon." A tear fell from his eye. He wiped it away and went into his study.

'Why?'

Dinner went by in silence. They felt empty. They had lost a family member, and now, two girls were missing, as if they didn't have enough on their shoulder. Then night was slow in coming and sleep seemed impossible.

"I win!" Shigure yelled in triumph.

"No way!" Kyou yelled.

"Admit defeat, Baka Neko." Mumbled Yuki.

The trio hadn't been able to sleep so they decided to play Poker.

"I still can't believe it!" Kyou threw his cards down in anger.

"Face it, this face was made for Poker," smirked Shigure.

"I still don't get how you pull these hands off!" Kyou moped.

"He cheats." Yawned Yuki.

A giant sweat drop formed on Shigure's head. "Yuki, you accuse me of cheating? I never heard of such lame excuse!"

"Wait a minute!" Kyou attacked Shigure and pinned him to the ground. In the sleeve of his traditional Kimono, Kyou found a small stack of cars. " YOU DID CHEAT!"

"Well, were did those come from?"

As the three continued to play, argue, and get into physical fights, mainly Kyou and Yuki, two pairs of eyes were staring at them. It was early into the morning when sleep beckoned them into their warm beds.

* * *

Ying-chan: Took ya long enough, Yang.

Yang-chan: I'm slow, I like to sleep.

Ying-chan: And a lot of other things.

Yang-chan: So forgive me for the lateness.

Ying-chan: As for the weird (not to us) words, here are the translations:

Petti: Pretty

Shugi: Shiny

Ra Uoh Odaka?: Are you okay?

Esh: Yes

Oue li dress: No like dress

Shi ouh, Ieiso-san: Thank you Ayame-san.

Daru uoh pie: Damn you people

Ouh shika de tai: You shouldn't do that.

Suo: So

Plika: Apologize

Weh: Now

Yang-chan: We made up our own language! Cool, neh?

Ying-chan: Esh!

Yang-chan: Shi-ouh, Kalla! (Thank you Kalla)

Ying-chan: ohni shinori, Mika! (Your welcome Mika)

Both: Benshi tai shugi tenno ti review! (Press the shiny button to review) We don't have a word for review…yet


End file.
